Fuera de mi Alcance
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Reflexiones del médico que atendió a Kouichi después de su accidente. OneShot


**FUERA DE MI ALCANCE**

**_Reflexiones del médico que atendió a Kouichi._**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Tras salir de mi casa, me dirigí a la estación. Una vez ahí, busqué el tren que me serviría para dirigirme a mi sitio de trabajo: el hospital de Shibuya.

Pero miento: esa no era una mañana como cualquier otra. Había muchos niños en la estación del tren... demasiados, para mi gusto. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese sitio? ¿Qué no deberían estar en la escuela?

Disculpa- dije a un niño que iba pasando. Parecía estar en el sexto grado, y usaba un overol de color azul- ¿a dónde van todos los niños?-

El chico se encogió de hombros y se fue. Yo alcé una ceja, y me molesto cuando, un par de minutos después, un niño vestido de rojo pasa corriendo junto a mí y me golpea.

¡Oye, niño!- dije en un tono fastidiado- fíjate bien por donde vas...-

Lo siento muchísimo, señorita- dijo el chico, apenas volteando a verme. Lo miré, un tanto confundida. ¿A dónde se dirigía con tanta prisa? Había varios niños que también corrían en la misma dirección.

"Tal vez se dirigen a un festival por el día del niño" pensé, recordando que la fecha del día del niño se acercaba. Sonreí, al recordar mi propia niñez.

Por fin encontré el tren. Era el mismo que había tomado el niño vestido de rojo que me había golpeado varios minutos antes. Como él, tuve que correr para no perderlo, pues ya estaba a punto de partir. Gracias a los cielos no tuve la desgracia de ver al chico de rojo, ni tampoco al del overol azul.

Esta vez, había dos niños que viajaban en el tren, en el mismo vagón que yo. Uno de ellos usaba un paliacate azul sobre su largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta; y el otro tenía una gorra del mismo color sobre sus cabellos cortos y negros. Sus facciones eran casi idénticas, según mi criterio, y me parecía extraño que no viajaran juntos, sino separados por al menos diez metros. El chico de la gorra azul miraba al otro y luego desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado. Me encogí de hombros, pensando que tal vez eran hermanos, y que tal vez se había molestado uno con el otro por alguna razón.

El viaje continuó sin novedades. Yo miraba la ventana, mientras vi que una mujer embarazada viajaba de pie, mientras un tipo obeso y sucio estaba sentado junto a ella, al parecer sin importarle el estado grávido de la mujer junto a él. Iba a levantarme para dejarle el lugar a la mujer, pero un niño se levantó primero. Era un pequeño del tercer grado, cuarto cuando mucho, y usaba un enorme sombrero anaranjado.

Tome mi lugar, señora- dijo el niño, una vez que estuvo de pie. La mujer le sonrió y se sentó.

Gracias, pequeño caballerito- dijo la mujer- ¿cómo te llamas?-

Tommy, señora- dijo el chiquillo.

Muchas gracias, Tommy- dijo la mujer.

No fue nada- dijo el pequeño, un tanto apenado. Capté su mirada y le sonreí. Me dio gusto que cuando menos un niño aún conociera lo que es la caballerosidad. El niño me sonrió también.

Pronto terminó el recorrido, y todos los pasajeros bajaron a la terminal Shibuya. Mucha gente comenzó a bajar por los elevadores. Alcancé a ver a una niña rubia bajar por uno de ellos. Vi desaparecer al chico del paliacate azul y al niño vestido de rojo por otro de ellos. Me encogí de hombros.

Me dirigí a las escaleras. Desde que tengo memoria he tenido una cierta aversión por los elevadores. Mi abuela me contó que una vez ella quedó atrapada en uno, y quizá por eso me causan inseguridad.

Comencé a bajar los escalones hacia la planta baja, donde saldría a la calle y tomaría un taxi para llegar al hospital. En el segundo descanso de la escalera, de nuevo alguien me empujó. ¡Era el colmo!

Alcé los ojos, y vi que era el niño de gorra azul, en una alocada carrera por bajar las escaleras lo más pronto posible. Lo miré sorprendida mientras él seguía bajando. ¿No había visto yo al chico parecido a él desaparecer tras las puertas de un elevador?

El grito de una mujer interrumpió mis pensamientos. En su prisa por bajar, el chico se había tropezado y había caído casi de cabeza al frío y sólido piso. Lo vi caer en cámara lenta, y absurdamente estiré el brazo, tratando de impedir que cayera, pero él estaba muy lejos de mi alcance.

Una vez que cayó al suelo, bajé lo más pronto que pude, con cuidado de no caer yo también. La gente, al escuchar el grito y el golpe, comenzó a rodear al chico caído. Traté de acercarme pero no pude.

Déjenme pasar- dije en voz alta- de prisa. Soy médico-

La gente se hizo a un lado. Me acerqué al chico, dejé caer mi maleta en el suelo y me arrodillé junto a él.

¿Estás bien, chico?- le dije con voz clara.

Kouji... Kouji...- fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Levanté la vista.

¿Cómo te llamas?- le dije, mientras aseguraba la cabeza del niño para impedir que su cuello se lastimara más- ¿sabes dónde estás?-

Esta vez, el chico no respondió. Escuché que murmuraba algo, pero no alcancé a escuchar que decía.

Por favor, alguien llame a una ambulancia- ordené. Un hombre sacó su teléfono celular y nerviosamente marcó al número de emergencias. Mientras esto ocurría, saqué un estetoscopio de mi maleta.

Alguien sostenga la cabeza- dije de nuevo. Un hombre le sostuvo la cabeza mientras le daba la vuelta a su cuerpecito con ayuda de una chica que iba pasando por ahí, para revisar el daño.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó el hombre del celular, quien acababa de terminar la llamada.

Está respirando- dije, inspeccionando su boca. Puse mi estetoscopio en su tórax, y escuché que sus pulmones estaban limpios y ventilando normalmente. La chica que me había ayudado a voltearlo sacó su cartera.

Se llama Kouichi- dijo la mujer, al ver la credencial escolar del niño- Kouichi Kimura-

Kouichi, ¿me escuchas?- dije de nuevo, moviendo ligeramente al chico y tomándolo de la mano.

Kouji...- siguió diciendo el niño. Parecía un tanto ido, y eso comenzó a preocuparme.

Por fin, la ambulancia llegó. Con cuidado, subieron al niño en una camilla, y yo subí con él.

Una vez sobre la ambulancia, comencé a inspeccionarlo, mientras el paramédico le quitaba con cuidado el chaleco y la camisa, y le colocaba los electrodos para monitorizar su corazón. Noté que tenía al menos dos costillas rotas, y un esguince en su tobillo derecho, producido tal vez en el momento en que tropezó.

Ponle una mascarilla de oxígeno- dije al paramédico- y canaliza al menos dos venas...-

Mientras aún estaba hablando, Kouichi abrió ligeramente los ojos, y miró a su alrededor.

Kouichi, soy la doctora Yagami- le dije al ver que había abierto los ojos, y le tomé la mano de nuevo- ¿sabes dónde estás?-

Digimundo...- dijo el chico. Sacudí la cabeza.

No, Kouichi, estás en una ambulancia...- le dije, apretándole la mano derecha- te caíste en la terminal Shibuya, y te golpeaste la cabeza. Por eso te llevamos al hospital. No temas, todo va a estar bien...-

Kouji... Takuya...los otros... en el digimundo- dijo Kouichi, cerrando los ojos y apretando mi mano con insistencia- en peligro...-

Sacudí la cabeza. El niño estaba empezando a delirar, y eso no podía estar bien. Pasé mi pulgar por el dorso de su mano, y con mi otra mano tomé una gasa para contener el ligero sangrado que corría por su frente.

No temas, Kouichi- le repetí- todo va a estar bien...-

Ayúdalos, Ophanimon...- dijo Kouichi, apretando mi mano más insistentemente.

El paramédico que estaba frente a mí me miró, sorprendido. No tanto como yo. ¿Qué demonios era Ophanimon?

Los ayudaré- le dije en voz baja. Kouichi dejó de apretarme la mano.

¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el paramédico. Alcé la mirada hacia el monitor y vi que la presión estaba cayendo.

¿Kouichi?- dije yo, sacudiéndolo. No hubo respuesta- su condición está empeorando. Tenemos que llegar pronto...-

Así lo hicimos. Bajamos a Kouichi y corrimos a la sala de resucitación, el paramédico con la camilla y yo con los dos sueros que le habíamos puesto en el camino.

¿Qué pasó?- dijo una enfermera, escandalizada, pues estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de accidentes, más no en niños. La ignoré y me dirigí a los tres médicos que se acercaron.

Es un niño de aproximadamente doce años, se llama Kouichi- les informé- cayó de al menos tres metros boca abajo, en la terminal Shibuya...-

Hubo un murmullo de sorpresa y preocupación entre ellos. Mientras tanto, yo aún no había soltado su mano, y no quería hacerlo. Sentía que, si lo hacía, volvería a caer, como en la terminal.

Estabilícenlo pronto, que le está bajando la presión- dijo uno de los otros médicos- y que alguien llame al cirujano...-

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras atendían a Kouichi, yo solté su mano, resignada, y di unos pasos atrás, pues no tenía ninguna protección para trabajar, más que mi ropa de calle.

Está en estado de shock- dijo uno de mis colegas- rápido, y traigan el carro rojo...-

"El carro rojo" pensé. Malas noticias. Sé por mi experiencia que el carro rojo se utiliza cuando un paciente cae en paro cardiorrespiratorio. Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza.

"Ya está fuera del alcance de nosotros" pensé cuando un ruido en el monitor confirmó mis sospechas. Había caído en paro "ya está fuera de mi alcance...como cuando lo vi caer"

Rápido, el desfibrilador...- dijo otro médico.

Yo salí de la sala. No quería verlo morir. Porque ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Muy pocas personas salían de una situación así, y un niño no tenía tantas posibilidades.

Crucé el pasillo, y fue cuando mi sorpresa fue mayor. Cinco niños venían hacia mí, corriendo a toda prisa. Y no me eran desconocidos: yo los había visto a todos en la estación. El chico de cabello largo y paliacate azul que viajaba en silencio, el chico de rojo que había chocado contra mí, la niña rubia del elevador, el chico del overol azul y el pequeño que había cedido su lugar a la mujer embarazada.

Un par de guardias los detuvieron.

¿A dónde creen que van?- dijo el guardia.

Déjenos pasar- dijo el chico del paliacate- mi hermano está dentro...-

Tendrán que esperar afuera- dijo el guardia.

¡El hermano de Kouji está ahí!- dijo el chico de rojo- déjenos pasar, por favor...-

Trajeron a Kouichi aquí- replicó la niña- déjenos verlo...-

Esto es un hospital, y no pueden pasar niños menores de quince años...- informó el guardia- y de todas maneras, nadie que no trabaje aquí está autorizado a pasar a las salas de resucitación...-

Los chicos estallaron en reclamaciones.

Déjelos pasar- intervine.

¿Qué dice?- dijeron los dos guardias al mismo tiempo.

Que los deje pasar- repetí, y luego me dirigí a los niños- Kouichi está en la última sala a la izquierda, cruzando por este pasillo...-

El guardia iba a reclamar cuando los cinco salieron disparados hacia la dirección que les indiqué.

Gracias- alcanzó a decir el más pequeño, antes de echarse a correr tras sus cuatro amigos.

¿Qué cree que hace?- dijo el guardia- las reglas dicen que...-

Sé que dicen- le dije al guardia- pero ésta bien puede ser la última vez que ellos vean a su amigo...-

¿Qué dice?- dijo el guardia.

Y el chico del paliacate es su hermano gemelo- añadí- y tiene que despedirse de su hermano...-

El guardia me miró de mal humor y se retiró. Dejé escapar un suspiro, y volví a la sala de resucitación. Crucé la puerta, y me quedé mirando desde ahí.

Lo sentimos- escuché a uno de mis colegas decir. Vi el monitor. El corazón de Kouichi estaba detenido.

Su hermano y sus amigos parecían inconsolables. El chico del paliacate azul dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Bajé la mirada con tristeza. Lo que sucedió entonces no lo pude comprender.

Cuando volví a levantar la vista, el hermano de Kouichi sostenía su mano, la misma que yo había estado sosteniendo durante todo el trayecto. ¡Y Kouichi le estaba hablando!

Increíble- dijo mi colega, y yo asentí, pues dijo lo que yo misma estaba pensando.

Vi como Kouji abrazaba a su hermano, y no pude evitar que esta vez salieran lágrimas de mis ojos. No sé como lo hicieron, pero él y los otros niños lograron lo que nosotros no pudimos: salvar la vida a Kouichi.

Ya han pasado tres días desde ese incidente. A pesar de que el golpe que recibió Kouichi en su cabeza fue muy severo, pareciera como si solo se hubiera topado levemente con la pared. Su presión se ha normalizado, y su corazón late con la fuerza de cualquier chico de su edad.

Esta mañana fui a darlo de alta. Su hermano Kouji estaba sentado junto a él, sosteniendo su mano izquierda.

Ya estás listo para irte a casa- le dije a Kouichi, y él me sonrió.

Muchas gracias, doctora Yagami- me dijo. Les sonreí.

¿No le has hablado a tu madre?- le pregunté. El sacudió la cabeza- debe estar muy preocupada...-

No creo- dijo Kouichi- ella creía que iría a un campamento, y no habrá notado mi ausencia...-

¿Y tu hermano no le ha dicho nada?- pregunté. Los dos evitaron mi mirada- ¿dije algo malo?-

No, no se preocupe- dijo Kouichi.

Bueno, ya puedes irte- le dije- llamaré a una enfermera para que te ayude a vestirte...-

No será necesario- dijo Kouichi- yo puedo solo...-

Sonreí. Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando me detuvo.

Espere- dijo Kouichi.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

Yo...quisiera agradecerle- dijo Kouichi- por haberme salvado la vida...-

Yo no lo hice- dije, sorprendida de que dijera eso- tu hermano y tus amigos fueron quienes te salvaron...-

De todas maneras- dijo Kouichi, mostrándole su mano izquierda, la que yo estuve sosteniendo- usted nunca soltó mi mano. Gracias-

No hay porqué- le dije. De pronto, lo recordé- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Por supuesto- dijo Kouichi.

¿Qué o quién es Ophanimon?- dije. Los dos hermanos me miraron con los ojos grandes como platos.

¿De dónde escuchó eso?- preguntó Kouji.

Kouichi me llamó así cuando veníamos en la ambulancia- dije con curiosidad- ¿quién es él?-

Kouji sonrió. Y también Kouichi. Este último me dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que he visto en toda mi vida, desde que comencé a trabajar en un hospital.

Es ella- dijo Kouji.

Ophanimon es... un ángel- dijo Kouichi.

No pude evitar sonreír.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

Esto fue producto de un golpe de inspiración. (Un golpe muy fuerte, por cierto, y aún me duele) Espero que les haya gustado o, por lo menos, que los haya entretenido. Los reviews se agradecerán mucho.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
